Hate Falling in Love
by Aimore
Summary: Dulunya dialah yang mengisi memorinya, dan sekarang dia jugalah yang harus dibuang dari memori itu. RnR please


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto U./Hinata H.**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Friendship**

**Rated T**

**Inspired by real story**

**Italic for memories and other language**

**Keterangan masa lalu di dalam kurung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hate Falling in Love**

**Dulunya dialah yang mengisi memorinya, dan sekarang dia jugalah yang harus dibuang dari memori itu.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Bukan tanpa beban, teman-temannya hanya mencoba peduli karena itu keharusan bagi mereka saat ini.

''Kalau dia... Siapa?'' menunjuk satu-satunya pemuda yang jauh dari kerumunan. Pemuda asing yang termenung di pojok ruang kelasnya.

''Dia... Naruto.'' sahut salah seorang temannya.

Bagian jantungnya seolah terkena godam sedetik saja, tak keruan. Nama itu langsung terngiang melanglang buana ke setiap sudut otaknya. Kepalanya berdenyut tanpa ampun.

Dia mati-matian menahan tubuh lemahnya agar tak menubruk permukaan lantai. Tapi sia-sia, barangkali dia terlalu payah untuk sekadar berdiri. Selanjutnya mereka kembali ricuh mengurus dia yang tak sadarkan diri.

_''Naruto.. sebenarnya kau tampan tahu!''_

_''aha... Iya. Tapi gak ada yang tahu.''_

"_Haha. Aku serius loh. Mereka aja yang matanya jereng.''_

_''Aa kau membuatku malu kau tahu?''_

(Sebuah kebersamaan biasa. Kelakar, tukasan, seloroh bahkan terkadang celaan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Keduanya memang sudah terikat kuat sejak dulu. Terlebih sejak dua tahun terakhir hubungan keduanya makin akrab. Mungkin ada rasa tertentu yang tanpa sadar hinggap di hati mereka. Atau barangkali keduanya hanya terbiasa mengisi kebersamaan itu dengan canda tawa.)

Sesuatu yang mudah, tetapi sangat sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

''Itu yang kemarin, kan? Kenapa aku sama sekali gak bisa mengingatnya?''

''Gak papa, lama-kelamaan juga ingat.''

(Perasaan itu memang ada, dalam hati gadis ini. Tapi dia terlalu naif untuk menyadarinya-)

''Kenapa dia selalu menyendiri?''

''Tahu. Lagi galau kali.''

(-Dan terlalu takut untuk menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang penting baginya.)

"Naruto.. Apa aku mengenalnya?" bisiknya.

(Barangkali demikianlah jalannya. Walaupun ingatannya tak lagi mengenal sosok itu, namun hatinya selalu tertuju kepadanya.)

_''Aku mungkin sering merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda. Aku gak tahu apa namanya. Aku gak tahu apa bedanya. Entahlah. Gak tahu, aku sendiri gak tahu. Konyol banget! Kau tahu? rasanya gak enak, sesak kalau aku gak bilang. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Naruto.''_

_''...''_

_''Hal mustahil bagimu, aku tahu.''_

Ketika rasa itu kuat menggelayuti pikirannya, dia tak mampu untuk menahannya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan rasa itu. Tubuhnya asing terhadap perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"_Ya... Dari dulu seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku-benci-jatuh-cinta."_

_._

_._

_._

Perasaan itu kembali mengenai sisi sensitifnya. Sarafnya menegang, dia masih saja memaksa ingatannya terbuka kembali.

_Aku benci..._

Terus dan terus. Bahkan dia sampai hati menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok.

_Aku benci... _

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Sepenting apakah keping memori yang masih terjebak itu?

_Aku benci jatuh..._

Lagi. Kepalanya sudah lebam. Sudah timbul benjol kecil di area krusial itu. Aktivitasnya terhenti sejenak. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkan perlahan. Dia meraba permukaan kepala depannya yang telah dia sakiti. Dia meringis merasakan ngilu. Meski tidak sampai berdarah tetap saja rasanya sakit. Dia mengusap peluh di dahinya, sembari menerjunkan imajinasinya guna menjelajah isi kepalanya.

_Aku benci jatuh..._

Tubuhnya ambruk di sisi tempat tidurnya, dia tak kuasa lagi terus menahan tekanan yang menggumulinya.

_Aku benci jatuh-cinta._

_._

_._

_._

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari aktivitas kesehariannya akhir-akhir ini, mengawasi pemuda itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut mencari tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Hei!"

"Ouch! Maaf. Aku gak sengaja." Membungkuk kepada seorang yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Hinata! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seru orang itu ketika melihat bahwa Hinatalah yang telah menabraknya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan Ino." jawabnya sembari tersenyum kikuk. Dia celingukan mencari keberadaan 'orang itu'.

Tak ada!

"Hinata! Apa yang kau cari?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Hehe... Bukan apa-apa. Bye." Hinata tersenyum garing kemudian melenggang pergi menyisakan Ino dengan raut heran yang sangat kentara.

.

.

.

"Naruto kau mau ke mana?"

Mendengar seruan seseorang, Hinata langsung mencari-cari pemuda yang namanya dipanggil tadi.

"Oh Chouji. Aku disuruh Guy-Sensei mengambil matras di gudang." Naruto menyahut pertanyaan teman gembulnya dengan cengiran.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto sampai gudang. Dari tadi pikirannya masih bimbang. Antara percaya tidak percaya.

Naruto tadi tersenyum? Setahunya selama di kelas Naruto tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum, berinteraksi dengan teman-teman saja dia tak pernah lihat.

Seperti apa dia sebenarnya?

Dan hal ini semakin membuat batinnya bergemuruh hebat. Kenapa dia bisa sebegini penasarannya tentang pemuda bernama Naruto itu?

.

.

.

"Hinata, pinjam penghapus?"

Pemilik nama tersentak. Lebih kaget lagi ketika dia tahu bahwa yang berbicara padanya tadi adalah Naruto. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? Hinata baru sadar kalau hari ini Naruto duduk di belakangnya. Setelah melihat sekeliling..

Pantas! Ternyata udah gak ada bangku kosong. Dia hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Hinata?"

Mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Baru sekali ini setelah satu bulan Hinata kembali berangkat Naruto mengajaknya berbicara. Spesifiknya, ini kali pertamanya Hinata mendengar suara Naruto langsung.

"Iya. Ini." ujarnya seraya memberikan penghapusnya.

"_Hinata, Penghapus.."_

"_Apa sih! Gak usah teriak deh, aku udah dengar. Nih!"_

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh-asing itu merasukinya. Sesak di dadanya terasa lagi jika ada sebagian memori yang hendak memaksa kembali padanya.

"Ini penghapusmu, terimakasih."

Tersentak lagi, Hinata tersenyum kaku menanggapi Naruto.

"_Hehe.. Makasih Hinata cantik!"_

Dadanya semakin sesak. Pemuda satu itu selalu saja membuat perasaannya tak enak.

Ada apa denganku?

.

.

Di saat teman-temannya ricuh dan bersuka ria karena kosongnya jam pelajaran, tidak untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Sementara Naruto diam seperti biasa.

Dia terpekur seorang diri, tanpa terusik keributan teman kelasnya sama sekali. Ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua dan Hinata belum juga mengingat apapun tentang Naruto.

"Fiuh."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata melirik teman sebangkunya tanpa minat, tangannya masih menyangga kepala. "Gak apa-apa."

Tenten, teman sebangkunya mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau sedang mengingat sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Tenten berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dahinya berkedut. Dia hendak berbicara, tetapi diurungkannya.

Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. "Aku masih saja gak bisa ingat dia."

"Siapa?"

Melirik Tenten sekilas, lirikannya berpindah ke 'orang itu'.

"Oh.. Naruto?"

Anggukan Hinata sudah memuaskan keingintahuan Tenten.

"Ada hal yang aneh tentang Naruto. Kayak aku merasa kalau... Naruto dan aku-"

"Apa?"

"-ada hubungan spesial? Entahlah." lanjutnya tanpa semangat. Hinata begitu lesu dan lelah dihantui rasa penasarannya ini.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksa. Ada waktunya sendiri untuk kau ingat semuanya." ucap Tenten tiba-tiba setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Kak Gaara, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Telinganya yang terlalu tajam atau pernyataan itu yang terlalu sensitif baginya? Entah kenapa jantungnya seperti mencelos mendengar kalimat pengakuan seseorang yang tidak sengaja tertangkap indra pendengarnya.

"_-Sepertinya aku menyukaimu,.."_

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng berulang. Ini hanya kebetulan! Semua hal yang memunculkan perasaan asing dan aneh itu hanyalah kebetulan. Lagipula apa hubungan hal ini dengan Naruto?

Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku malah menghubung-hubungkan hal ini dengan Naruto?!

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan matanya erat. Hinata yakin, apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Naruto dahulu hanya sebuah hubungan pertemanan biasa. Dia tidak ada kaitan yang istimewa dengan Naruto. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan Hinata memutuskan, mulai saat ini dia tak akan peduli lagi dengan hal tentang Naruto. Penasaran? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

"Kulihat sekarang kau dan Hinata tidak pernah bersama. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Naruto melengos mendapati pertanyaan demikian dari salah satu teman lain kelasnya.

Hinata yang kebetulan melihat hal itu sampai terheran-heran. Setahunya Naruto sangat ramah jika dengan temannya. Tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menggubris temannya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hinata ayoo.. Katanya mau ke perpus?"

Tangannya ditarik pelan oleh Tenten, dengan mata masih menaut pada Naruto Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah gadis keturunan China itu .

(Otaknya mencoba tidak peduli. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia-hatinya-Peduli.)

.

.

.

Kebetulan? Iyakah? Hinata terlalu ragu untuk itu. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan.. Naruto?

"Hei! Kalian jangan asal begitu!" Naruto berteriak marah ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menunjuk pasangan untuk praktik berbicara Bahasa Inggris tentang _expressing_ _love_-nya adalah Hinata.

"Okay. Kalau begitu, Naruto kau akan berpasangan dengan Hinata."

"_Kau dan Hinata serasi sekali. Kalian jadian aja tahu."_

(Kepingan memori itu terus berusaha menyelundup kungkungannya. Dia tidak bisa terus menampik kenyataan bahwa hatinya sudah terpaut terlalu erat dengan Naruto. Sejak kapan?)

"Saya ingin memilih pasangan saya sendiri _sensei."_ Naruto menolak dengan wajah datar.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto tak ayal serasa mencubit hatinya. Ah! Perasaan itu lagi.

Hinata berujar pelan, "Biarkan Naruto berpasangan dengan yang lain _sensei?_"

Wanita yang berlaku sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris itu mengaduh, "ini sudah ketentuan Hinata."

Hinata hendak protes lagi, namun Naruto lebih dahulu berkata, "Ketentuan atau bukan. Saya hanya ingin berpasangan dengan Haruno Sakura."

Objek yang dikaitkan oleh Naruto terkesiap kaget ketika namanya disebut. Terlebih dalam situasi yang-tidak enak.

Kurenai mendesah. "Okay. Sakura, apa kau mau dengan Naruto?" suaranya halus, namun terdengar tegas.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ditanya menjawab ragu, "tidak masalah." lalu melirik Hinata sekilas. Gadis itu entah kenapa sedang menunduk. Sakura menghela napas, perasaannya tidak enak . Seolah-olah dia telah merebut Naruto dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata, kau bertukar kelompok dengan Sakura. Kau akan berpasangan dengan Kiba dan Ino."

Hinata mendongak ketika suara gurunya kembali terdengar. Dan dia hanya menjawab lewat anggukan kepala.

"Semua sudah dapat pasangan masing-masing kan? Sekarang kalian kerjakan tugas saya dan silahkan langsung praktik bagi yang sudah siap. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti _sensei."_

_._

_._

_._

**few minutes later **

Pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik dan gadis bermahkota merah muda unik maju dengan percaya diri. Memperkenalkan diri lalu mulai mempraktikkan mini drama yang sudah mereka buat.

Sakura duduk manis seolah menatap langit. Digelitik angin malam yang segar, dia memejamkan mata.

"Sakura."

Matanya terbuka seketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Sakura menoleh, menemukan iris safir yang mempesona.

"Naruto.."

Naruto memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah Sakura. Pandangannya pun beralih pada langit yang dihiasi taburan bintang yang indah.

Kedua insan itu hanyut dalam pesona menawan langit malam. Naruto membuka pembicaraan, "_you like stars huh_?"

Sakura menoleh, lagi-lagi menemukan safir itu tengah menatapnya. Zamrudnya seolah menemukan titik cahaya yang mempesona pada safir pemuda itu.

"_as you think_." sahutnya masih dengan pandangan terkait pada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya pula.

Naruto menyelami netra dengan iris zamrud di hadapannya hingga serasa tenggelam dalam pesona gadis itu yang menawan.

"_Beautiful."_ ujarnya.

Sang gadis terkesiap. Dengan senyum simpul mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu dia lantas kembali menatap langit. _"Yes. That's why i like them_."

"_So do i."_

Sakura melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "T_hat's where my favorite one, _" menunjuk satu bintang yang agak jauh dari bintang lainnya_."-which star do you like_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Telunjuknya mengarah pada langit kosong tanpa bintang.

Alis gadis itu terangkat. Sakura meneliti arah pandang Naruto lagi. "_Nothing_,"

"_Don't you see?"_ Naruto masih menunjuk ke langit.

Tingkahnya makin membuat Sakura heran.

"_Observe it carefully, the star i like_," Naruto menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi terulur ke angkasa.

"-_is here._" dan gerakan tangannya membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapkannya terlalu cepat sehingga membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sampai tak menutup rapat saking terkejutnya.

"_I love ya _Sakura_."_

Sakura makin syok ketika dihadapkan dengan pernyataan yang dianggapnya bahwa dia, salah dengar?

"_You.."_

"_I love ya since the first time ya err.. hugged me_." Pipi Naruto merona saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya itu.

Rona pink juga menghampiri pipi Sakura. Dia ingat hal itu. Ketika dengan bodohnya ia memeluk Naruto saking takutnya saat menaiki _roller_ _coaster_. Ketika satu hal ganjil disadarinya segera saja matanya terbelalak.

"Naruto, salah!" ucapnya lirih memperingatkan Naruto akan kesalahannya.

"Sakura, _how about you?_" Bagai aktor profesional Naruto tidak kentara sama sekali dalam melakukan kesalahan. Dia tetap dengan percaya diri meneruskan dialognya.

Saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius mau tak mau Sakura hanya mengikuti alur. Ini sudah melenceng dari skenario yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Entah apa motif Naruto untuk mengubah dialog. Improvisasi? Mungkin.

Menghindar dari tatapan hangat pemuda itu, Sakura meremas ruas jarinya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Sungguh Sakura merutuki Naruto yang sudah membuatnya benar-benar grogi.

"Sakura?" Naruto menatap tepat pada mata gadis itu. Mimiknya sarat akan keyakinan.

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan batu sebesar mungkin. 'Kenapa Naruto harus seserius ini sih?'

Dia sungguh deg-degan. Entah kenapa dia bisa sebegini berdebarnya karena tatapan Naruto yang seperti tulus itu.

"_I do too- I love ya."_ Sakura menunduk, pipinya makin tersipu.

Naruto tersenyum, _"Thank you."_

Semua murid yang menjadi penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Ditambah dengan suitan dan tawa menggelegar para siswa membuat kelas itu menjadi semakin gaduh.

Setelah selesai menenangkan murid-muridnya Kurenai kembali mempersilahkan pasangan lain yang ingin praktik.

Kiba maju dengan cengirannya. Disusul Ino yang tampak percaya diri. Lalu Hinata yang berjalan menunduk di belakangnya.

Usai memperkenalkan diri ketiga insan itu memposisikan diri. Hinata mengambil bagian pertama.

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil menyender pada tembok. Dia resah mendengar kabar simpang siur dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok orang itu. Berseru keras memanggil Hinata berlari kecil untuk menghampiri gadis bak boneka itu.

"_What's up?"_ Ino heran lantaran Hinata tiba-tiba saja memanggil dan menghampirinya.

Terdiam beberapa detik lantas Hinata menghela napas keras. "I_ heard that you and him ,.._" kedua telunjuknya bertaut. Hinata ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi dia harus!

Ino mengernyit. "W_hat_?"

Wajah Hinata berubah pias. Dia beralih menunduk, membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi bagian wajahnya, "-r_ight now he's your boyfriend, right?"_

Kerutan di dahi Ino mengencang, "_What do you mean? He-He-Who?" _

"Kiba." Jawab Hinata lirih.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata sontak membuat Ino tertawa geli. "_Kiba? Haha. Serious Hinata.. No kidding! I have no special relationship with him at all. We're just.. Friend? Yeah."_

Hinata mendongak, wajahnya tidak setegang sebelumnya. Sesaat dia tersenyum lega. _"Thanks goodness._" ucapnya pelan sekali.

"_What do you say Hinata?"_

"_Oh. Nothing." _

"_Hi Ino! I'd looked for you everywhere."_ tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang sedari tadi mereka perbincangkan.

Ino memiringkan kepala. "_Why you looked for-me?"_

Sementara satu diantara tiga orang di sana mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan.

"_There're an important thing i have to say_." kata Kiba gugup. Telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya sendiri.

Seraya menggelengkan kepala Ino tertawa. "_Just say!"_

Sudah dia duga. Jika terus di sini dia pasti akan sakit. Tapi kakinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kakinya begitu berat untuk melangkah.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "_Actually it's embarassing but_-" Seketika Kiba berlutut di hadapan Ino. Tangannya meraih sebelah tangan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Rasanya niat Kiba memang sudah terbaca sejak awal. Hinata sudah tahu. Seharusnya dia tidak terkejut ketika Kiba begitu.

"_-I'd loved you since a long time."_

Seharusnya memang tidak perlu ada keterkejutan. Hinata sendiri sudah mengira hal ini. Tapi kenapa tetap saja dia begitu terkejut? Hatinya meretak. Harapannya seakan runtuh seketika.

Entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Ino tidak menyangka sama sekali Kiba menyatakan perasaannya. Dia tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Hinata, _you_.."

Respon yang didapatnya tidak aneh. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_But_,"

Kiba ikut menoleh pada Hinata. Dia tidak begitu mengerti ada apa antara Ino dan gadis itu dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_I'm happy for it. Congratulations for ya! You're very harmonious. Good._" Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa suara Hinata agak bergetar. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tangis. Ternyata isu yang baru saja dipertanyakan benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Pemuda penyuka binatang itu masih dengan posisinya. Keheranannya memuncak. _What's going on_?

Menghela napas sekali Kiba kembali fokus pada Ino. Dia menatap tepat pada iris biru langit gadis itu. _"So what's your answer?_" Wajahnya tersirat sebuah harapan.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Lututnya sudah lemas. Kenapa harus menyaksikan momen ini? Perlahan dia mundur. Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin agar kedua manusia yang akan bersatu itu tidak menyadari kepergiannya. Lebih dari itu dia tak mau mereka melihat air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai.

"Hinata! _Are you okay? where'll you go?_" Ino berteriak menyadari Hinata hendak pergi.

Tanpa membalikkan badan Hinata mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan lingkaran dari jempol dan telunjuknya. "_Sorry i gotta meet someone._" jawabnya kemudian lari dengan cucuran air mata semakin deras.

Entah benar atau tidak dugaannya. Ino merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Dia yakin bahwa gadis itu menyukai pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya ini. Dengan raut bersalah dia melepaskan genggaman Kiba padanya. Pemuda itu berdiri, melayangkan raut bingung.

"_Sorry. I don't know what to say_." Ino lekas berlalu setelah mengatakan itu.

Tinggal Kiba seorang diri. Mulutnya terbuka. Apa-apaan ini! Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan yang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada apa dengan cewek itu? Huh! Memang merepotkan mengurusi masalah perempuan.

"_So i'm refused_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah masam. Kekecewaan kentara di sana.

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar usai penampilan ketiga murid itu selesai. Kurenai tersenyum, ia senang melihat ekspresi tiap muridnya yang berbeda-beda. Hal itu mengingatkannya dengan kisah percintaannya dulu dengan suami.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Dia tidak menyangka akting Hinata sebagus itu. Seolah-olah gadis itu benar mengalami hal tersebut. Dia memukul pahanya sendiri saat tersadar bahwa dia kembali mengingat Hinata. Tidak boleh! Dia sudah menghapus Hinata dari kenangan hidupnya.

Tenten terus saja berceloteh tentang kehebatan akting Hinata barusan. Gadis ini sangat tertarik dengan mini drama yang sederhana namun terkesan kompleks ketika diperankan Hinata. Hinata pantas jadi artis menurutnya.

"Kalau kau jadi artis, nanti aku harus dapat tanda tanganmu yang pertama loh."

Dia memutar bola matanya. Hinata tidak menyangka Tenten sebegini berlebihannya gara-gara tadi. Aktingnya tadi bukan tanpa perasaan. Dia tadi sempat menangis, ya. Menangis sungguhan karena drama Naruto-Sakura sebelumnya. Tidak tahu hubungannya apa tapi perasaannya begitu rapuh. Dia tidak tahan melihat sorot mata safir itu.

(Batinnya mengaduh, perasaan itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh bagian dalam dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi dia mencoba menghindar. Mengelak hal yang nyata.)

.

.

.

Rasanya angin sejuk sekali pagi ini. Tidak salah Hinata sejenak bersantai di lantai tiga tempat perpustakaan berada. Belum banyak siswa yang datang. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi saat angin membelai wajahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi Naruto."

Matanya langsung terbuka. Dahinya berkerut melihat Naruto dan Sakura berdua di depan kelasnya. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sekilas Hinata melihat wajah Sakura sempat merona. Dia yakin. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto?

Dadanya sesak. Jangan-jangan Naruto-

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, membuat rambutnya yang tergerai agak berantakan. Memang apa pedulinya? Hinata sendiri yang sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak peduli tentang pemuda itu. Naruto-siapapun dia.

(Dia terus saja mengelak-tanpa tahu bahwa tubuhnya menolak- hatinya semakin tersiksa oleh elakannya.)

"Hinata!"

Dia hampir saja melompat saking kagetnya. Hinata mengelus dada, menoleh pada sosok yang mengejutkannya. "Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendapati ekspresi kaget Hinata.

Terang saja Hinata kaget. Baru saja Sakura di bawah sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba gadis itu ada di sini-bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura melihat ke bawah. Menangkap sosok Naruto masih di sana. Berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"Dasar Naruto-Baka. Dia masih di sana rupanya."

Menit berikutnya terlewat tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua gadis itu.

"err Sakura, apa kau dan Naruto pacaran?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya- kemudian tawanya meledak, "haha. Kau berpikir begitu?"

Mendapati respon begitu mau tak mau Hinata ikut tertawa-agak dipaksakan-.

"Naruto itu cowok bodoh. Aku heran, kenapa dia nggak pernah jatuh cinta ya? Padahal selama ini banyak gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya. Aku pikir mereka pacaran. Ternyata nggak. Menurutku sih Naruto tuh tipe yang suka PHP sama cewek." terang Sakura dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada sosok yang barusan dibicarakannya.

"Apa aku dan Naruto pernah dekat?"

Sakura menatap Hinata bingung. Tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "kau dan Naruto bahkan sangat dekat melebihi kedekatan Naruto dengan teman-temannya yang lain."

Hinata tersentak. Berarti benar perasaannya beberapa bulan ini? Benarkah yang dikatakan Sakura? Apa dia dan Naruto sepasang kekasih? Tapi Sakura tidak berkata seperti itu. Sakura hanya bilang bahwa mereka dekat-bahkan sangat- bukan.. pacaran.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah total? Aku nggak tahu ada apa denganmu sampai kau bisa melupakan Naruto begitu saja. Apa kau ingat kau pernah jatuh dari sini?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Waktu itu situasinya sangat mirip dengan sekarang. Naruto ada di sana, bersamaku seperti tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh dari sini. Aku kaget sekali waktu itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh? Kau selamat tentu saja. Tapi selama hampir tiga minggu kau koma. Dan setelah itu kau lupa dengan kami semua." Sakura sejenak memandang Hinata yang tak bergeming.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya... Apa waktu itu kau-"

.

.

.

Pikirannya kalut semenjak berbicara dengan Sakura pagi tadi. Hinata tidak mengerti apa-apa. Juga tidak menyangka akan pemikiran Sakura. Apa benar waktu itu dia bunuh diri? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Hinata yakin dia tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran dangkal sehingga dirinya mau bunuh diri. Lantas apa?

"_Kalau aku boleh bertanya.. Apa waktu itu kau bunuh diri?"_

_Tak ada kata yang keluar dari Hinata._

"_Maaf Hinata kalau aku lancang. Mungkin saja itu kecelakaan. Hah, barangkali aku terlalu banyak menonton sinetron."_

_Tidak! Hinata yakin Sakura mungkin benar._

"Hinata, kau tidak apa?" Tenten bertanya cemas.

Hinata menggeleng disertai senyum.

.

.

.

**Bruk**

Kedua matanya sontak terbuka tatkala tubuhnya menghempas lantai. Napasnya tersengal. Hinata menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"_Sakura, kau cantik."_

"_Jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin suka sama sahabatku sendiri, iya kan Hinata?"_

"_Naruto.."_

"_Hinata, sepertinya aku menyukai Sakura."_

"_Entahlah. Aku nggak tau apa-apa soal cinta. Jangan bahas itu!"_

_''-Hal mustahil bagimu, aku tahu.''_

"_Hinata,"_

Hinata terisak pelan. Ingatan itu- dia kembali pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini rasanya? Otaknya menggertak, batinnya tergelak sesak. Dia dan Naruto, dimulai dari persahabatan yang erat, kebersamaan, keakraban, semuanya yang dia lalui bersama pemuda itu. Apanya yang salah? Tidak ada yang salah, semua kalimat yang telah terbebas dari kungkungan ingatannya terngiang. Membuat hatinya memberontak, meradang, bahkan meretak.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu yang dulu selalu dia puja walau semua orang mengatainya bodoh dan sebagainya. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan cinta yang begitu menyiksa.

Hinata cukup tahu Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu acuh dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

Tangisannya mengencang. Ternyata hanya dia. Hanya dirinya yang merasa cukup percaya diri dengan kebersamannya bersama Naruto. Sampai-sampai perasaan itu hinggap di dasar hatinya tanpa dia mampu mengkomandonya.

"_Ya... Dari dulu seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku-benci-jatuh-cinta."_

Dan sekarang apa yang mau dia lakukan setelah mengingatnya?

Hinata pernah berkata pada dirinya. Dia jatuh cinta, dan dia benci hal itu. Dia benci ketika dirinya menjadi lemah karena cinta. Terlebih dia benci karena Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dia tidak berani terluka lebih dari sebelumnya. Naruto tak pernah menanggapinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah serius mempedulikannya.

Ketika hanya kesakitan yang kembali dia dapat. Apakah yang dia inginkan lagi sekarang? Kembali bunuh diri dari lantai tiga sekolah?

Hinata tertawa di sela tangisannya. Ternyata Sakura benar. Ternyata dia sebodoh itu. Ternyata otaknya memang sedangkal itu.

Apalagi yang pantas dia harapkan? Hidupnya sudah menyedihkan karena dirinya sendiri. Semuanya yang dia rasakan- itu karena dia sendiri. Bahkan sampai dia jatuh cinta, itu karena kelemahannya sendiri.

Dia lemah karena tak mangakui bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta-Hal yang dia benci.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Keduanya bersitatap. Pancaran kerinduan tampak di kedua netra masing-masing.

Naruto bungkam. Suara ini. Suara yang sama seperti yang dulu selalu dia dengar. Seketika dadanya sesak.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum meski yang ada justru genangan air mata di pelupuk mata. "Apa kabar?" Suaranya bergetar.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hinata menunduk. Lama-lama menatap safir itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kenangan lalu, saat dia dengan bodohnya menyatakan perasaan yang sudah dia duga tak pernah terbalas. Bahkan Naruto tak mengatakan apapun waktu itu.

"Hinata." Tangannya meraih bahu gadis yang menangis di hadapnnya, menarik ke dalam pelukannya. Dada Naruto bergemuruh. Gadis ini- gadis yang pernah melupakannya. Gadis yang telah sangat menyiksa batinnya. Gadis yang telah membuat dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Tidak ada hal lain yang terpikirkan untuk Hinata katakan, yang ada hanya isak tangis yang menyesakkan. Tak peduli seberapa sesaknya dia selama bertahun-tahun menekan perasaannya sendiri. Tak peduli dia harus memulai kembali berpura-pura dalam menunjukkan perasaan. Yang terpenting dia enggan peduli lagi, benci atau tidaknya dia mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta. Dia tak peduli. Asalkan hatinya tetap setia bertahan untuk menjaga cintanya.

Ah! Aku lupa bahwa aku benci mengakui kalau aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Fic ini membingungkan, tapi bisa dipahami jika membacanya teliti dan diselami tiap kata yang termaktub di dalamnya

kritik dan saran aja deh.

Arigato

**Aimore Cha**


End file.
